Hidden Love, Fallen Angel
by Psychotic GirFire
Summary: Ichigo's emotions are in chaos, but one is definate. But how does Rukia tie in? Who is this strange girl that shows up at school? Read on to find out! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; don't own any of the bleach characters and all that jazz. You know the usual. I only own the character Hachimitsu Nakaishi (who pops up later). This is placed right after Episode 10, where Ichigo fights that hollow for his pride. (the Hollow that killed his mom, can't remember its name) So pretend nothing that happens after that episode has happened yet XP Now in my mind, Rukia and Ichigo go together good, so in my story, their together

Hidden Love, Fallen Angel – Chapter One

The moon was high…The sky was darker then black, but lighted by the moon, seemed dark blue. On the dresser, the clock showed 2:41 am.

Ichigo sat up in bed, in a cold sweat. His heart was racing, and his breath was short. He brought his palm up to his forehead and groaned.

"Why…every night…" He felt like crying…every night he had these dreams…He sees his mom…and he can't talk to her, he can't touch her. He only watches as her soul gets forced from her body and shoved down the throat of a large hollow.

"Mom…I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He lays his face down to his bent knees, and sobs as silently as possible.

From a crack in the closet door, a purple eye watches the incident take place. Rukia silently closes the door, looking down at her hand. She squeezed her fist, and it began popping. '_Ichigo…If only I knew…_' Rukia lifted her head to hear Ichigo's sobs becoming louder. She sat up and pulled the door open wider, to get a better look at the crouched boy sitting on his bed. He had his hand pulled over his head, giving an implication that he was holding his head to his knees. It looked as if he was trying to keep his head from bouncing in time with his sobs.

'_I can't stand just watching this…_' Rukia thought to herself… She let one foot out of the closet, attracting Ichigo's attention.

"Rukia-.." Ichigo said in surprise. Rukia simply looking into Ichigo's eyes walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Ichigo…I wanted to apologize…once more for my behavior." Rukia said, staring into her lap. Ichigo although taking in the information, stared at the wall opposite to his bed.

"I…didn't…even know." She continued. Ichigo lay back in bed, and turned away from Rukia.

"Why couldn't I win, Rukia?" Ichigo said quietly. Rukia wanted to give him an answer that would make him feel better…but she knew no answer could help his hurting heart.

"I'm not sure…" Rukia replied. Ichigo turned over in his bed to stare at Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered. Rukia turned to lock eyes with Ichigo. She saw something in them…His eyes were shouting something. But she couldn't read it…why couldn't she read them…?

"Ichigo what's wron-…" Ichigo sat up in his bed, bringing himself closer to Rukia. He looked so deep into her eyes, she thought he could read her mind. She wanted to shut her eyes in fear of what he would read…

"Ichigo…?" Rukia asked once more only to have Ichigo shake his head slightly and lean closer.

Rukia gasped as she realized what was going to happen next. Ichigo's lips locked on hers, and his hand was over hers on her thigh. She closed her eyes as Ichigo pulled her back to the bed with him, breaking off the kiss to stare into her eyes.

Now she knew what was in his eyes.

'_Could it…really be…love?…_' Rukia thought to herself.

I'll get the next chapter up! No worries! I wanted to rush into the romance thing cuz it takes a big role in this story. XP Leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer –Warning, there's a love making scene; not in detail, but its there. It's not going to be a hentai story. Write reviews and tell me whatchu think! The usual, I don't own these characters, blah blah XP (I will get pictures of my fan fic up, and I'll get you guys a link!)

Hidden Love, Fallen Angel Chapter 2

Rukia allowed herself to be pulled on top of Ichigo. He held her so tenderly…she wished she could have felt something like this before. His eyes, that passionate brown…Had they always held love buried inside them? They always seemed so angry…so distant. The emotion flowing from them right now…how could she have not noticed?

'_Why do I always analyze things? Why can't I be the one who needs help and guidance…I want to close my eyes and be taken away before it all comes to an end…_' Rukia thought to herself as Ichigo began caressing her face and kissing her passionately.

'_My heart is still beating wildly…It took a lot…just to get up and pull her in for that one kiss. I did it…I always wanted those lips…to gaze into those violet eyes and tell Rukia exactly how I feel. I've wanted her so much…_'

Rukia's hands were running along Ichigo's chest…the chest that wasn't incredibly masculine…but yet not weak. She loved the feeling of the muscles, and the plush ness of his body in her hands. She wanted so badly, just to lay her head down and sleep on his chest…to be normal. To be human. To have human needs and wants. She was breaking the rules for being here…there's no reason she couldn't make the best of things…With what little time she had left with Ichigo, she would make it his finest…

Rukia relaxed on top of Ichigo, allowing all her weight to cushion against his chest. She jumped slightly when she felt something strange underneath her between her legs. She looked at Ichigo surprisingly, then curiously. He had a look of embarrassment on his face.

She knew what it was. She was over 100 years old.

In any other circumstance, she would have been sickened. But with her attraction to Ichigo, it aroused her. She began kissing Ichigo more passionately then before. Ichigo, feeling acceptance, allowed his hands to explore Rukia's back and waist. His hands finally reached her butt…

'_Wow…_' Ichigo thought. Rukia smiled at his sudden interest in her behind, but wanted to be touched everywhere, not just there. She felt daring, so using her hips, she pushed into him to get a reaction out of him. To show him what she meant. His eyes widened, realizing exactly what this was going to come to. He couldn't decide whether he was embarrassed or aroused more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he turned and put her underneath him.

Her hair spread across the pillow, in a beautiful display of black and purple. She closed her eyes and spread her arms wide to imply he was on the offensive.

"Rukia…Are you sure you want to do this?" His concern for her was powerful and made her want him that much more. She simply smiled at him.

"I mean…I don't…I don't have any protection…" She smiled even wider and brought her hand up to his face.

"It's a faux body, Ichigo…" she said and laughed. He was kind of embarrassed, and blushed slightly before he began kissing Rukia again.

His hands went down and began unbuttoning her nightshirt. He kissed along her neck while gently pulling it off her shoulders. Rukia loved this feeling…She was now bare to Ichigo, since she could not take a regular bra from his little sister. She was too small.

Rukia and Ichigo continued on, undressing each other, and then finally making love. It was the most passionate moment of either of their lives. Rukia will always keep this in memory when she gets sent away…

Updating soon! As soon as I remember all of Ichigo's friends names 8P I got Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado…but I draw a blank there. 8P If you can help me out, cool beans! Hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the last one.


End file.
